I Don't Let Anyone Close
by KimMi1
Summary: Henry has a hard time sleeping that night at the castle, and Ryo tries to help. Rated for a perverted elk. Yaoi. YAOI. And one of the few Jenryo's out there.


I Don't Let Anyone Close

By: KimMi

KimMi: Hi.  This is my first digimon fic I've posted, and my first shonen ai that I've written (not counting the 579 that my spirit animal says I should get rid of). ^u^'

Elkion: (my spirit animal and bit beast) I'm here, even though I'm yet again not the muse. * glares at 'innocent' authoress *  Although that's probably a good thing.

KimMi: Guess the pairing!  Guess the pairing!! * jumps around * ^-^

Clowmon: * the white tiger with wings and a silver mask gets up from her nap * For crying out loud.  Who gave you any form of sugar?

KimMi: Mr. Bo-Bo. * hold up her hand in the shape of a puppet *

Elkion: Can we kill Mr. Bo-Bo?

Clowmon: * sighs * The pairing for this tamer's fic is henryo/jenryo.  KimMi's becomes addicted with it.

KimMi: But there aren't nearly as many fics as there should be.  Through all my searching on internet's sites and fanfiction.net, I've found about eight fics and one shrine... but it doesn't work that well `cause it's old. * cries *

Clowmon: * ignoring her tamer's cries * This takes place in the digital world, when they're in the weird castle.  Instead of Takato having troubles sleeping, it's Henry who gets up.  Ryo awakens to find him and they talk.  There is fluff ahead.  A little Henry angst.

KimMi: * stops crying *  Yeah, and this idea should totally be overdone, but I only found one that mentions that night at the castle.  So, I'm doing it.  Also, I'll probably refer to Jenrya as Henry, so... just to let you know.

Elkion: This fic is dedicated to Atsuki-chan for her getting my blader into this pairing, and writing a really good jenryo fic.  For all those who haven't checked it out, it's called Nobody's Perfect, and read the reviews.  You'll find my blader's lovely comments and torturing me.

KimMi: DEATH TO RUKI FOR MAKING JEN SAD!! Mwahahahahaha!!! * does Evil Kill Ruki/Rika Dance as Clowmon and Elkion sweat drop *

Clowmon: I'm going back to sleep.

Elkion: I think I'll go visit my boyfriend... * disappears *

Clowmon: By the way, she doesn't own anything, including her sanity. * goes to sleep *

"...." speech

~...~ thoughts

Knightmon clanked down the halls as Ryo explained.

"That's just Knightmon.  He searches the castle at night for enemies to decapitate."

"Decapitate?" Kazu choked.  "What if he decides to come in here and decides to decapitate us?"

Ryo glanced at his fan club.  "Oh.  I've never really thought of it.  Just leave him alone.  Ya know, stay out of his way."  With a yawn, he buried his face into his pillow and snored.

"Yeah but what if...  Is he asleep already?"

Henry looked at the elder tamer with admiration.  "I guess that you have to have nerves of steel to last this long in the Digital world."

~*~*~*~*~

The night continued, and everyone slept on; all except one certain blue haired bishie.  This place looked and felt a lot more comfortable then their previous stays in the data world, but his mind would not allow him peace.  His thoughts wandered from subject to subject, his mind filled with random ramblings.

~ I wonder how Susie's doing at home.  Did Yamaki get that e-mail we sent?  That storm was weird.  I wonder if it was caused by Hypnose.  Is it still operational without Yamaki?  Cyberdramon is strong.  Ryo must be a skilled tamer to have such a powerful digimon as a partner.  He's been in the digital world for so long by himself; could any of us do that?  Rika probably could with Renamon, but she's compulsive and only looks one step ahead.  Jeri would get lonely.  Takato's too innocent, and Guilmon's too young.  Kazu and Kenta aren't even tamers yet.  What about me and Terriermon?  If I knew Susie was okay, I'd wouldn't worry too much about things back home.  Terriermon would be able to protect me.  I doubt I would be any lonelier then I am now... ~

Henry sighed and sat up.  There they were.  His thoughts of being isolated emotionally from the group.  He never really let anyone close, and no one held a intimate relationship with him other then Susie and Terriermon.  He preferred it that way... but sometimes... the feelings of isolation caught up with him.

"I'm alone." he whispered.  The bed sheets ruffled as the sapphire locked bishie tugged his shoes on and slipped out of the room.

Unknown to Henry, someone heard his quiet cry, and followed.

*~*~*~*~*

Finding a quiet balcony, Henry slipped onto it to muse over his thoughts.  Leaning against the edge, Henry allowed the cool, night air to caress his weary body.

"Penny for your thoughts." a soft voice said beside him, causing the bluenette to jump in surprise.

"Ryo, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"..."

"You can trust me Henry.  I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"A lot of different things."

"Being alone?"

Henry kept his strait face at the statement.  "You heard me?"

Ryo nodded and the two fell into silence.

"So, what makes you think that you're alone?"

"I don't let people close."

"Feels like no one knows the real you?  You could be surrounded by people, but still feel like you're the only one there?"

"How'd-"

"Similar experiences." Ryo answered a tad bitterly.

"I guess the lime light isn't as great as it seems."

"No...  So, why don't you let people close?"

Henry looked up, slightly startled.  "I dunno.  Maybe I'm too insecure with myself to allow others to delve deeper into my psyche-"

"And maybe you've been reading to many psychology books." Ryo chuckled.

Henry sighed and leaned against the railing.  "Maybe I'm just used to being alone."

"Only child?"

"Two sisters and a brother."

"Really?" Ryo turned to the younger tamer.  "It seems like you had plenty of company growing up."

Henry shook his head.  "I'm the middle child.  It's kinda like you've been forgotten by your parents."

"Hnn." Ryo paused then smiled.  "Do you realized that you've just told me everything that's bugging you?"

Henry blushed.  "Sorry.  I didn't mean to bring my problems upon you."

"I don't mind."

Henry continued to look depressed though, and Ryo mind stopped thinking up ideas.  On a last-ditch effort to cheer the younger boy, Ryo wrapped the bluenette in a gentle embrace.

Henry's blush intensified as he looked at the other with mild shock.  "Ryo, what...?"

"There had to be some way to make you feel better." Ryo murmured into his hair.

After a few moments, the uncomfortable feeling passed, and Henry lay content in Ryo's arms.

*~*~*~*~*

Cyberdramon continued to growl.  Even though the fight between him and the dragon deva had ended, he still felt an overpowering blood lust (data lust, whatever).

Ryo tried to calm his raging partner to no avail. I can't control him when he gets like this.  It's like I'm not even here." he scrunched up his face with frustration.

"Does that mean that you're leaving?" Henry asked.

Kenta and Kazu groaned, for their idol had just slipped through their fingers.

Ryo sighed.  "Yeah..."

With a roar Cyberdramon began to run forward, desperately in search of his next opponent.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye."  A smirk played on his lips as he walked up to Henry.  Oh, the fun he would have first.

Before Henry could respond to the legendary tamer's closeness, his lips became prisoner to Ryo's.  As abruptly as the kiss had started, it finished and Ryo ran to catch up with his partner.

"See ya around Henry!"

"Yeah, see ya."

KimMi: Hah!  I did it!

Clowmon: Did what?  Finish it.

KimMi: * proudly * I didn't use one linking verb outside what they said.

Elkion: Your not in school anymore.  You can use linking verbs.

KimMi: And... it's over.  And... it sucked.  And there was very little fluff.

Elkion: And there was no lemon.

KimMi and Clowmon: * glare *

Elkion: What?  I like my yaoi hentai!

KimMi and Clowmon: * evil glare *

Elkion: What?  The author gets to decide what's good and bad?

Clowmon: Go visit your  boyfriend if you want yaoi hentai.

Elkion: Good idea! * runs out of room *

KimMi: STAY OUT OF MY BROTHER'S ROOM THIS TIME!!

Clowmon: Err... yeah.  Click the little button and tell her your thoughts.  Who knows, maybe one of you nice reviewers has her sanity.

KimMi: Oh yeah.  For those wondering about the evil kill Rika part when she wasn't in the fic, you'll have to read Atsuki-chan's fic to find out why.

Buh-bye!  I wuv you all! ^-~


End file.
